Phase II chemotherapy studies in advanced measurable pancreatic cancer will be continued. FAM chemotherapy for locally advanced pancreatic cancer will be concluded upon accrual of an additional 5-10 patients. FAP chemotherapy for advanced measurable patients will be pursued until an additional 10-15 patients have been assessed. In another study Hexamethylmelamine will be used in combination with FAM. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.